Emergency Room Caress
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. From 'Hot and Bothered', as though Andy had made him go to the hospital. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I got the idea for this one after watching how Andy was with Sam's cut hand. In this one, Andy insists that he go to the hospital to get stitches. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_P.S. I finally found good video on youtube with THE scene from Hot and Bothered. It's called 'Sam and Andy - Grace'. It's a pretty good video. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Sam sat on one of the hospital beds in the emergency room, waiting for stitches. He'd told Andy several times that he was fine, that he didn't need to get all sewed up, but she hadn't listened. After dropping off the "confiscated" ice cream at the police station, she snagged his keys and drove them to the hospital.

Where they waited for a doctor to come by and stitch up his hand.

"Really, McNally ... these people are busy. We should get back to the division," Sam tried for the third time.

Andy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm starting to think this isn't just about the stitches. Is there something about hospitals you don't like?"

Sam remained silent. Truthfully, he was aware that a certain 'sometimes' flame of his worked at this hospital, and he didn't want to run into her. "Just not crazy about people poking around with my skin."

Andy wasn't sure she believed him, but she left it alone. "Let me see it?" she asked again, worried that it had worsened since their trip over. He kept it wrapped, but it could still be bleeding. Or worse, getting infected.

Sam let her take his hand, working very hard to not react to the feelings she was stirring within him. Every time she touched his hand, a sizzle went through his body. Every time she unwrapped the gauze, a rush of cold heat filled his body. And every time her delicate fingers traced the outskirts of the cut on his hand ... well, let's just say it was a good thing he had as much control as he did. "It's fine, really," he spoke in a strained voice.

Andy took his tone of voice to mean that he was fighting _pain_, not something else. "Well, you might be tough, but this still needs stitches. I wonder what's taking the doctor so long?"

"This _is_ an emergency room, McNally. There are people here with worse injuries that a cut hand." He was ever aware of her fingers continuing to work the skin of his hand, probably checking for any signs of infection or something. He was tempted to ask her when she'd become a nurse-maid, but thought better of it. She _was_ holding his injured hand in hers, and didn't want to goad her into squeezing it or anything.

"Still, it's been over thirty minutes, now," she replied, peering down at the wound. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved being this close to him. She loved having a reason to touch his hand, to caress his skin.

On the other side of the room, Monica was preparing to head over to the 15th division. There were 'law-abiding citizens' claiming to need to medical care, so they were sending her over. She'd actually been pleased when they'd given her the assignment ... it was Sam's division, and she was looking forward to seeing him. Until now.

She watched the other woman take his hand in hers, softly tracing her fingers over it. She could see the expression on Sam's face, knowing exactly what it meant. _Oh,_ she realized, _so that's why he hasn't called._ Maybe it was because she was an outsider looking in, but she could see the attraction between them, clear as day. It hurt - a lot - but it was also good to know where she stood. She didn't want to wait around for someone who wasn't interested in her.

Sighing, she continued on her path and made her way out to her car.

Back on the bed, Sam was slightly squirming in his seat. If she kept this up, he would have to excuse himself to the bathroom. With effort, he pulled his hand away. When Andy gave him an odd, confused look, he answered simply, "Ticklish."

She opened her mouth to make a joke about his sensitivity, but just then a doctor finally came over, ready to stitch his hand up.

Both of them got a reprieve from the sensations that her touching his hand had caused, though neither would admit it.

But someone had seen ... someone had witnessed the effect they had on each other. And if an outsider could see it ... they couldn't keep hiding it for much longer.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I feel kinda bad for Monica, but I'm happy that she and Sam aren't together. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
